


Typical Sunday Morning

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The Battle Buddies are ready to start the day with the ultimate breakfast of champions: pancakes.But, will they actually make the pancakes this time?





	Typical Sunday Morning

Everyone knew the Battle Buddies when they were out on the field, the battlegrounds, the simulations. They loved the chaos and the fun they'd bring to their missions. Always having a laugh, those two. But, never failing to make everyone around them back away in fear of how crazy they'd rub off each other in combat. If they weren't talking about different ways to shoot off someone's privates, it was discussing which bones to break to make their enemies talk during interrogations. Everyone knew the Battle Buddies.

Except when they didn't.

Ryan Haywood and Jeremy Dooley actually lived together, as boyfriends. They were closer than anyone could've imagined. No wonder they worked so well together. They also slept in the same bed, just like on this particular morning. The sun was shining and slowly peaking through the window in Ryan's room. (he refused to go in Jeremy's room. It was filled with the horrific orange and purple combo) Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and tried to stretch out, but he was halfway trapped under Ryan's arm and body. Not squishing him, but also not giving him room to get off the damn bed. Jeremy chuckled silently and patted Ryan's arm. "Ryan. Buddy. Wake up. I can't move; you have me trapped under here."

"Good. Now, no one can get you. You're all mine." Ryan sleepily announced. He yawned and rolled over, so he was fully on top of Lil J.

"Ack! Ryan! I know you're messing with me now. Get up; we gotta make breakfast today. You promised we would!" Jeremy slightly whined.

Ryan gave a low chuckle, Jeremy feeling his stomach go up and down with delight. "All right, all right. I'll get up. You're no fun." The taller of the two rolled over the opposite way, but overdid it and ended up falling out of his own bed. [THUD] "Ooof!"

Jeremy peeked over the side of the bed to see a shirtless Ryan on the floor. He laughed, pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. "I gotta show the guys at the agency!"

Ryan slowly sat up and smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a certain picture of you that I can show them. Does the office luau party ring any bells?"

Jeremy's eyes widened and he quickly turned his phone off. He dove onto Ryan's lap and started smothering his face with kisses. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Don't show them that. It will ruin me, Ryan. Don't ruin your Battle Buddy." Jeremy ran his fingers through Ryan's hair while giving up the puppy dog eyes.

Ryan rolled his eyes and gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek. "I won't, love. But, we do need to get the sheets back on the bed and then make breakfast, as I've promised. I'm really hungry."

"And you need to put on a shirt." Jeremy softly slapped his chest.

"And you need to re-dye your hair back to brown."

"Ha! Nice try, Ryan."

\----------------

After making the bed, and showering (Jeremy had a lot to say about Ryan's 'shower karaoke' choices) it was finally time to make some breakfast. Jeremy was downstairs first, putting on his orange and purple apron with the caption "I AM A MONSTER CHEF!" complete with a monster truck wearing a chef's hat. It was Ryan's gift to him after their first successful mission. He took out the ingredients needed to make the best pancakes ever. All he needed was Ryan to help.

"Ryan! Get down here, before I call the Play Pals to help me instead!" Jeremy smirked.

"Fuck you, JDoolz!" he could hear Ryan call back from his room, in a joking manner. "You wanted me to put on a shirt, give me a moment."

"I can't get the pans without you, Ryan! Because putting them in the top cabinet was such a good idea..." Jeremy rolled his eyes and pouted.

Ryan chuckled as he made his way downstairs, finally. Fully dressed in his Sunday "dad outfit," he rolled his eyes at the Rimmy Tim apron that Jeremy had on. "Why are you wearing that?"

"We're cooking, Ryan! I gotta be prepared for mess. You should put yours on." Jeremy smirked as he handed Ryan a red and black apron with a flaming skillet on it with the caption. "RECIPE FOR MURDER" Ryan gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek and slowly put the apron on. "You're lucky I love you so much." he smirked. Ryan reached up to grab the pans from the high shelf that Jeremy tried to reach earlier.

"How many pancakes do we make?" Jeremy asked.

"A lot. We're off today, so I don't care if I sleep after breakfast." Ryan chuckled, cracking some eggs into a bowl.

"What about video games?" Jeremy asked, which made Ryan pause in thought.

"....5 pancakes each sound good?"

"Sounds good."

\--------

The pancake batter was made and mixed, both Battle Buddies taking turns in mixing. It was finally time to make the pancakes until Ryan saw the bag of flour still on the table. He looked over at Jeremy who was busy cleaning some of the dishes and utensils they weren't using anymore, a spring in his step and whistling a happy tune. 

Ryan smirked as he grabbed a handful of flour from the bag. He knew the madness he would begin, but he wasn't nicknamed the Mad King for nothing. He threw the handful of flour at Jeremy and silently chuckled. Jeremy gasped as he saw some of the flour fly past him and slowly turned around to find Ryan with his hand behind his back and whistling his own tune. 

"Ryan Haywood, did you do this?" Jeremy pointed to his back covered in flour.

Ryan gave a dramatic gasp and pointed to himself. "Me? Now, why would I do that?"

Jeremy grabbed the hand still hidden behind his back and saw it covered in white. "Mm-hmm. Looks guilty to me."

"Okay, look. I didn't want to admit this, but I've been buying drugs-"

"Bullshit. Shut up, Ryan." Jeremy chuckled. He nonchalantly walked over to the bag of flour, picked it up, stood on a nearby chair and dumped it on Ryan's head, making sure all of it fell out.

"Oh, whoops! I think I spilled something on your head, Ry-Ry." the Monster Truck smirked as he jumped off the chair with a laugh.

"You won't get away with that, Rimmy Tim! Here's egg on your face!" Ryan exclaimed, getting an unused egg and throwing it at Jeremy. 

"Hap Hap!" Jeremy pulled a Matrix-like moved and dodged the egg from hitting him in the face. This nice pancake breakfast had turned into an all-out food fight.

Ryan opened the fridge and took out two carrots, tossing one at Lil J.

"This ends now, my friend. Prepare to die!" 

"Death by healthy food? Not how I wanted to go out, Haywood. En guarde!"

The great carrot sword fight of the Battle Buddies had begun. With the flour still falling out of Ryan's hair and other various foods being tossed around, it was becoming quite the mess. Ryan was accurate with sparring while Jeremy's flexibility made it a good fight. It wouldn't be a true Battle Buddies sword fight without them making the noises of two clanging swords each time the carrots clashed.

Jeremy crawled up on the kitchen counter (the clean part of it, anyway) and smirked down at Ryan. "It's over, Ryan. Time to finish you! Hap haaapppp...." Jeremy jumped off the table to tackle Ryan, but that's not exactly what happened. Ryan caught him, slipped on some egg yolk that was on the floor and fell with Lil J in his arms.

They both shared a good laugh at the craziness that just unfurled. Then, they looked at the mess.

"Well, uh...that was something, huh?" Ryan said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yep. We almost made pancakes that time. How come our Sunday mornings never involve us finishing making the food? Remember last Sunday?"

Ryan shook his head. "Oh, God. We were gonna make omelettes and it turned into us pretending we were pirates. We didn't get any pirate treasure, or eggs that day."

Jeremy sighed and looked around the kitchen at the mess once more. "What do we do now?"

"Well, uh, how about we clean all this up and then we can go to IHOP for pancakes?" Ryan suggested.

"And then we can come back and have cuddles?" Jeremy asked with hope, snuggling close to Ryan's chest. He looked up at the Georgian with those puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Okay, Lil J. All the cuddles you want when we get back. And maybe some Minecraft, too."

"Fuck yes. I love you, Ryan." Jeremy gave Ryan a kiss on the lips. "I'm so glad you're my Battle Buddy and lifetime buddy."

Ryan returned the kiss and hugged Jeremy with a smile. "I don't wanna get up now. I like being down here."

"You have egg yolk on your ass. Get up, Ryan." Jeremy pointed out. Ryan sighed and let Jeremy go as they both stood up. They made their way over to the sink where some of the clean dishes got dirty again.

"You wash, I'll dry?" Ryan suggested. 

Jeremy nodded. He picked up a plate and was about to give it to Ryan until he looked at it closely. "Hmm..." He then made a motion of throwing it like a frisbee. "You think these can throw far?"

"What a good question and one that must be tested with science!" Ryan said with a gleam in his eyes. 

"We are so gonna kick Caleb's ass at the next picnic! Let's go!" Jeremy picked up a stack of plates and headed with Ryan to the backyard.

That is how most of their Sunday mornings would go, and the Battle Buddies wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
